1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for monitoring an installation having a first and second energy operating state, where the installation has different energy consumptions in the first and second energy operating states.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for monitoring an installation this type are generally known. For example, the European patent publications EP 2 192 457 A1 and EP 2 192 458 A1 describe methods for activating one of a plurality of activatable operating states of a technical installation, in which, before the installation is changed over into a different operating state, a check is performed to determine whether the requested change of an operating state is allowed by predetermined parameter limits.